Lily's Story
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: Lily's Evans story from the time before, during, and after Hogwarts. She will meet a strange boy named Severus, fall in love to the boy she used to despise, and have a child. This is gonna be EPIC, dont miss out! Editted by xXjaziXx
1. My name's Lily, Lily Evans

_Chapter 1_

"_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age  
>The child is grown, and puts away childish things.<br>Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."_

_-__Edna Millay_

_**I have a new copy of Lily's Story out because I got an AMAZING editor to start helping me! Username is xXjaziXx! Thanks to her this story is even better than it was before!**_

_**-:-**_

"Lily! It's time to go home!" my sister, Petunia, called as she hopped off her swing. She jumped onto a bench beside it, looking up at me. We had spent the day playing about at our neighborhood park, but we couldn't stay forever.

"Okay! Hold on! Watch this Tuney!" I said, laughing, as I jumped off the highest part the swing would go. My sister screamed and ran to try and catch me. I slowed right before I hit the ground, landed and then smiled up at my older sister. She wasn't smiling back. I sat by the sidewalk and picked a flower.

"Watch," I commanded. The flower blossomed right in my hand; it was rather pretty.

She stared at me, still not smiling. "FREAK! Lily you're a freak!" she accused, taking a few steps back.

"No she's not!" I heard someone protest; I turned to see a boy who looked not much older than me walking towards us. His black hair was greasy and fell in his face, covering black eyes and pale skin. Tuney wasn't smiling to see him either.

"You're not a freak," he said to me. "You're a witch." He smiled at me, as if he said things like this to people every day.

My sister had a sour look on her face. "That's not very nice to say to someone," she told him, her arms crossed in front of her. He frowned at Petunia, and the both of us frowned right back.

He smiled again, a little desperately this time, and said, "No! Don't think I'm being mean! It's okay that you're a witch! My mum's a witch, and I'm a wizard!"

At first, I didn't believe him. "You're crazy," I stated, turning on my heel. I didn't want to see any more of the strange boy.

"No!" he cried. "Why else do you think you could do those things? I've been watching you – you can do really good magic! You'll be a really good witch some day." He saw my disbelieving glance and added, "Look!" I turned to him, and watched with wide eyes as he made a patch of grass catch on fire. In seconds, it had been extinguished.

I was surprised, but it did comfort me to know why I could do these unexplained things. I smiled slightly. I felt … special. But – "You've been watching us?"

"Yeah …" he coughed. "Sorry." His cheeks developed a pink hue.

"Hey! I know who you are! You live in that neighborhood down there," Petunia said. She looked down the hill at the cheaper, grungier houses in distaste.

The boy nodded and looked at his feet. Instead of replying to Tuney, he muttered, "My name's Severus Snape. What's your name?" His voice was soft, quiet.

"I'm Lily," I told him. "Lily Evans. This is my sister, Petunia."

The boy seemed like he was about to say more, but a booming female voice cut him off. "Severus! SEVERUS SNAPE! Get home right now!"

Severus looked up at me apologetically, but didn't say a word. He just shrugged and ran down the hill, in the direction that the voice came from.

I watched after him for a minute before turning back to Tuney. Her face was contorted into an expression of utmost disgust. "You believe him?" she asked incredulously. "That grimy little … worm?"

My brows furrowed into a frown, but all I did was give a small nod. Petunia just rolled her eyes and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, before turning and walking away from me, heading home. I reluctantly followed.

-:-

Light rain sprinkled on me from above, droplets of water catching on my hair. I smiled, loving the cool breeze on my face. I walked happily down our street, making my way down the hill and to the river. I was turning a corner, my hands swinging at my sides, when I heard someone call, "Hey! Lily, right?"

Slightly confused, I glanced over my shoulder to see none other than the strange boy, Severus Snape, walking up to me. He grinned at me. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," I responded. His hair had been brushed back, so I could finally see his dark eyes.

"My mum wants to meet you," he said. A broad smile was on his face. "I told her about you. She's a witch too, remember?"

He beckoned me along kindly and began walking down the street. I was a little hesitant to go with him, but I didn't want to downright reject him, so I followed – albeit nervously.

A few minutes later, we had arrived at his house. It wasn't at all like mine – paint was peeling off the walls, dirt and dust had gathered in every corner and it smelt horrible. I wrinkled my nose, the floorboards creaking under my feet.

"Severus? Sev is that you?" a woman's voice called.

"Yes mum!" he shouted back. He rolled his eyes in my direction, and I tried to stifle a tiny giggle.

There was a loud pop, and out of nowhere a woman, her appearance much like Severus's, appeared in front of us. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth in astounded surprise.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me, and her face quickly turned angry. "Severus Snape!" she bellowed. "You brought a Muggle home, with no warning, and I just Apparated? I suppose I have to put a memory charm on her now ..." She glared at me furiously, then turned her gaze to Severus as she got out a long stick, engraved with patterns and delicately made. A wand.

I started to back up out of fear.

"No, Mum! Wait!" Mrs. Snape stopped in her actions and looked curiously at Severus, but anger was still visible in her eyes. "She's not a Muggle – remember how I told you about the Mud – Muggle-born down the road? This is her," Severus said quickly. "This is Lily."

Mrs. Snape looked surprised, but then held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm so sorry about that," she sighed.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Lily." She smiled warmly at me. I was a little bit confused when I saw this side of her, but I adjusted fast.

"To you too, Mrs. Snape," I said to her. I shook her hand.

She laughed. "Please, call me Eileen," she insisted. Once I nodded, a smile on my face, she turned to her son. "Severus, your father will be home soon. I would think not to have another witch here when he does. You can stay up at the park with Lily for a little while if you like."

Severus nodded and we went outside. He led me to the park; climbing back up the hill was hard work, but we did it. For a while, when we had arrived, we just lay down in the grass near the park, relaxing.

"So what happens if we are magical?" I asked him thoughtfully. "How did your mum learn to do that? To just appear?" I paused. "When do we get wands? Do we learn any special magic? What do we do?"

He laughed at my quick rush of questions. "When we turn eleven, we get invited to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he explained. "It isn't the only wizarding school – there's many others – but it's the one closest to where we live, so that's the school that we are obligated to attend. That's where Mum learnt to Apparate – when you can go anywhere in an instant, like you saw – but you can't do that until you're in your sixth or seventh year – you have to have turned seventeen by the final test. You can get hurt doing it, but they train us well so we should be alright, when it's our turn.

"We will get our wands the summer before the school term begins," he continued. "You'll be sent a letter telling you about everything that you need to get for school. You can go to a place called Diagon Alley, in London. It sells everything, and more."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't say anything before I heard my sister yell, "LILY! Mummy said it's time to go home!" I sighed, but reluctantly got to my feet.

"I have to go," I told Severus sadly. "I'm sorry! Bye!"

Before he could say another word, I was running back home, away from the boy who had first opened me to the world of magic.


	2. You're a FREAK

Chapter 2

Throughout my ten-year-old life I did spend much of my time with Severus. We would go to the park at least four times a week, just sharing stories and playing about. He always told me so much of the wizarding world… of the world that I was now a part of. Petunia didn't like me spending time with her anymore, especially not since I began hanging out with Sev on a regular basis.

Once, Severus and I even found a letter written by her asking if she could attend Hogwarts as well. According to Severus our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had kindly turned Tuney down, as she was what magical folk called a Muggle – a person unable to do magic.

-:-

When I arrived home from my second-to-last day of school, Petunia was already there. She was in a very bad mood, so I tried not to say anything that would aggravate her. I just sat down on the sofa with her and waited patiently for the arrival of Severus.

The wait wasn't too long. I soon heard a knock on the door and happily got up so that we could go to the park once more. We played until I had to go home.

My last day of Muggle school was nearing, and after the summer was over I'd be off to Hogwarts. A large part of me was worried that I wouldn't get in, or wouldn't be accepted.

That night I feel asleep quickly, dreaming about what Hogwarts would be like. The whole dream was filled with so much magic and happiness that I awoke with a smile on my face.

-:-

"Lily! Lily, hurry, else you'll be late for your last day of school!" I heard my mum yell from downstairs. "Coming, Mum!" I shouted back. As quickly as I could manage, I ran a comb through my long red hair, grabbed my shoulder bag and ran down the stairs. It was Petunia's last day of school too, only as a first-year in junior high.

I got outside and slid into the car. After a few minutes we drove past the bus stop where Severus sat waiting. He looked lonely, with nobody there beside him, so I quickly waved through the window. His eyes caught mine and he waved back vigorously, his face brightening, before my family had driven out of sight.

Not too long after, I arrived at school. Luckily, it was only a half-day, giving me more time after school to play.

"Bye mum!" I called, once I had gotten out of the car. My mother blew me a kiss and sent a small wave my way, before driving away.

I found my friend, Halley, waiting for me inside. "Lily!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad I found you. I was wondering … do you want to come over after school? Mum wants to do a special end-of-year tea."

I smiled and said, "Sure." The realization hit me then that it was the last time I'd spend a school day with her. She wouldn't be going to Hogwarts with me. She's not a witch, I thought. She's not like me. Not anymore. I would miss Halley dearly when I left, but I knew that I would at least have Sev.

-:-

The day went by so fast that before I knew it, I was going home. I had to choke back tears knowing I would never see many of these people again.

I went to tea at Halley's house, and enjoyed myself thoroughly. When we were eating, she asked me, "Isn't junior high going to be just brilliant? I hope we have all our classes together, Lily."

I tried to smile, but I told her I had to go home not long after. It was too hard to say goodbye. I just couldn't do it.

-:-

Summer flew by, and its end was nearing.

I walked downstairs on one beautiful, sunny morning to get the post for Mum. As I headed back to the kitchen, sorting through each of the letters, I noticed something. There was a letter addressed to me!

I slid the envelope into my pocket, and placed the others on the table. Mum smiled at me, but I had already rushed into the hallway, smile huge in excitement. I didn't even bother going to my room to open it; I just leant against the wall and eagerly tore open the thick parchment. HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Another page fell from the envelope, and with fingers shaking with happiness, I read through it as fast as I could.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I gave a tiny squeal. I couldn't wait to find Severus! I sprinted into the kitchen and thrust the opened letter to my mum and dad. I hadn't told them that I was a witch yet. They read the letter together, Petunia grudgingly sitting in her chair so she could finish her mushy cereal. Mum and Dad both looked up at me and smiled happily. Mum came over and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Lily! We're so proud of you … I can't believe it! We'll be squeezing the budget, but … Petunia, you don't really need a new dress this year, do you, dear? We'll need to go to London to get supplies …"

Dad was smiling a large, bright smile at me, and he stood, placing a hand on my shoulder. Petunia leaned onto the back of her chair, her face showing clear despondence. "But Mummy…" she begged. "I NEED a new dress. Please, please, Mummy! Daddy, you can't let Mummy not get me a new dress. You promised Mummy!" "Alright Petunia!" Mum snapped at her angrily. Petunia threw a devious look to me, clearly trying to get attention. In her eyes, I was raking it all in. Mum and Dad didn't usually act like that to us, but I knew they were proud.

After breakfast I ran to the park as fast as I could, and hurried over to a tall tree with a broken limb. Severus hadn't arrived yet, I noticed. I absentmindedly traced the letters that had been carved into the hard wood of the tree: SS + LE = Best Friends. I was too scared to carve our initials into the tree, afraid of splinters, so Sev did it. He got about ten splinters that day, but he told me he was fine.

It wasn't very long until I heard an enthusiastic voice call my name. "LILY!" Severus called excitedly. I spun and grinned at his running figure. "Did you get the post today?" he panted once he'd reached me. "Did you you're your letter?" Wheezing and entirely out of breath from the long run up the hill, Severus sat on the ground, back against the tree. I pulled the letter from my pocket. "Whoa …" Sev murmured. He looked up at me, his eyes wide with eagerness."Mum said she can take both of us to Diagon Alley to get supplies soon, unless your parents want to."

I nodded. "They might," I replied, "but I don't know how to get there so we definitely need somebody to guide us."

We walked down to the creek that was closer to my house. "How is stuff at home? They're not arguing anymore?" I asked him. I still hadn't gotten over the thrill of my invitation to Hogwarts.

Severus laughed, "Yeah, they're still arguing. But it won't be too long until I'm off. I can last until then."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?" He grinned, shook his dark hair out of his face and said, "He doesn't like anything, much. So are you going to Diagon Alley with us tomorrow?" I nodded excitedly as a yes.

-:-

I laid down in the grass, watching the puffy clouds roll over and stretch out just like I was in the grassy field that was tingling with life.

"Hey Sev?" I whispered. "Hmm?" "Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" "No. It doesn't make any difference."


	3. How I met James Potter

Disclamer: I am not in ANY way J.K. Rowling (I wish). She's too AMAZING to be me! These characters are not mine in any way, shape or form… Anyway, CHAPTER THREE! We meet…. THE MARAUDERS! YAY! Aren't you excited? I certainly am :)

Chapter 3

I got up quickly the next morning. Severus's mum, Eileen, was taking the two of us to Diagon Alley to get the supplies we needed for the school year at Hogwarts. My parents gave me some money to buy a few supplies, and after breakfast I ran down to Severus's house. He was watching for me out of the window in his room. He opened the door for me just as I was about to knock. We laughed and he led me inside.

His mum was already in the living room, waiting patiently for my arrival. She held out a glass jar, filled with a sort of powder. Severus looked at me reassuringly before he grabbed a handful of it and walked into the fireplace. With one final glance at me, he cried, "DIAGON ALLEY!" He disappeared in a flash of green fire and smoke.

Eileen looked to me as soon as Sev was gone. When she saw my nervous expression, she smiled encouragingly. "Just take a handful of Floo Powder and step into the fireplace," she told me. "It isn't too hard – just yell the place where you need to go, drop the powder and before you know it, you'll be there. In our case, you'll need to say Diagon Alley, okay?"

I nodded and gulped heavily, but took some Floo Powder and stepped in. "DIAGON ALLEY!"'

There was a BANG, and I found myself on the floor. "Ouch!" I cried, as intense pain shot up my arm. A hand took mine and helped me to my feet. I looked up to see Severus, and soon enough his mother joined us.

First, we went to a majestic, towering building called Gringotts. It turned out to be the top wizarding bank in the world; Eileen helped me exchange my Muggle money for Galleons, Knuts or Sickles, before we all went to buy everything else that Severus and I would need for the school year, as well as a few extra supplies for Eileen. She was kind enough to buy the both of us ice-cream.

When I received my wand, I honestly couldn't believe it was real. That next week I would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and truly become a part of the magical world that had always been hidden right under the surface.

-:-

As soon as I was taken home, I bounded into Petunia's room, a smile still on my face. She was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"Look! Look! Look!" I exclaimed, showing her my wand as I grinned as large as I could.

My sister glared at me, her top lip curled slightly in disgust. "Out of my room!" she yelled. I took a step back.

"Fine." I tried not to show her how hurt I felt, but as soon as I was out of her room I ran to mine and collapsed on my bed. I cried myself to sleep.

-:-

The whole summer just couldn't go fast enough, but eventually the day came. September the first.

I got up at around five o'clock and sat on my bed once I was ready, waiting anxiously for my parents to awaken. My wait was for an hour, but they did eventually get up. Mum began to cook us breakfast.

Petunia was supposed to attend school, as hers was already in session, but she decided to come with us instead so that she could see me off. We got into the car at about nine, picked up Severus, and finally arrived at King's Cross station an hour and a half later. Dad held my trunk and my cat, Aya, as we made our way in.

I checked my ticket. "Where's platform nine-and-three-quarters?" I wondered aloud. I had never seen nor heard of it before, and I couldn't help feeling confused. I looked uncertainly at Severus.

"My mum told me to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It'll take us straight through," he explained. He didn't seem put off by this information at all, but I was utterly bewildered and, admittedly, a little bit afraid.

"Run … straight through?" I asked faintly. Severus nodded.

So, even though I was scared to death, I ran at the barrier. I closed my eyes, preparing for the blow, but I just kept running. I opened my eyes in confusion, and they widened dramatically as soon as I took in the sight ahead of me. Hundreds of children, teenagers and parents stood everywhere, right beside an enormous train that read Hogwarts Express. A smile grew on my face. My family arrived beside me, all in awe and shock at the fact that, hell, we just went through a brick wall!

Severus grinned at me and I returned it, but we both started when a loud chime rang out through the station. I looked up; the clock read eleven. The train was about to go.

All the people in the crowd began to rush, and parents frantically kissed their children on the cheeks. My mum and dad both gave me a hug, and Dad kissed my forehead tenderly. "Good luck, sweetie," he said. I smiled hesitantly up at him, nervous out of my mind.

From beside me, Petunia said coldly, "Bye, freak. See you."

"I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say." "That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy ... weirdos, that's what you two are." "You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

With that I got onto the train, Sev right beside me.

-:-

We searched through all the carriages for a place to sit, but only one seemed to have any free space. It had two boys in it, who both looked about our age.

I popped my head in. "Excuse me? Can my friend and I sit in here?" I asked.

One of the boys looked at me; he had hazel eyes and ruffled jet black hair, and was very slim. He nodded at me as a yes, so Severus and I both slid into the carriage and took our seats, right beside each other.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

We sat in a bit of an awkward silence for a few minutes until the first boy spoke up, a mischievous grin on his face. "My name's James," he told me, his tone a bit smug. "James Potter. And you are …?" The boy – James – was ignoring Severus as if he wasn't there at all, and I could already feel myself disliking him and his arrogance.

"I'm Lily Evans," I told him.

The boy next to James grinned brightly, his handsome face lighting up. "I'm Sirius! Sirius Black." He held out a hand for me to shake, and I tentatively took it.

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius asked.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad," James replied proudly.

A muffled snort came from the corner from where Severus was sat.

James turned to look at him, his expression stony.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…" Snape retorted.

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?" Sirius snapped.

Trying to break up the fight that I knew would evolve, I jumped in. "So what house do you think you'll be in, Sirius?" I asked quickly. "Probably Slytherin," he sighed sadly. "It sort of runs in the family." "Gah! And I thought you were okay," James joked, sliding away from Sirius on their seat.

"I hope I'm different, though," Sirius said. "I'd enjoy being in Gryffindor." He smirked. "That would show my mother."

Just throughout those few minutes, I discovered that both boys were very arrogant, proud and bigheaded. And not only would I be spending the whole train ride with them, but the next seven years of my life, as well.

Brilliant.

-:- When the train came to a stop, all of the students hurried off in a big frenzy. A loud voice was booming, "Firs'-years! This way!" so, after I shared a grin with Severus, we rushed towards the huge man who was calling for us. He directed groups of four or five into small boats that floated on the surface of the pure, flawless lake. All of the older students got into carriages that looked as if they were being pulled by air, for there was not a horse to be seen. A few minutes later, I was in a small boat with Sirius, James and Severus. Sev and I both ignored the two other boys, who were laughing and joking merrily. Soon enough, though, annoyance at the boys and excitement at the prospect at my new school all disappeared, to be replaced with awe and wonder. I gasped, along with practically all of the new first-years, as soon as our eyes fell upon a huge, majestic castle. Light came from every window, and the building seemed to never end. Turrets and towers stretched up into the sky, and the castle was surrounded by lush flora and a large, dark forest. The whole place was almost vibrating with the magic in the air. The large man – Rubeus Hagrid – led the group of us to the castle as soon as all of us were off the boats. His booming voice echoed through the night as he said, "Yer need ter behave yerselves around Professor McGonagall. She's the lady who will take yer into the Great Hall ter get Sorted."

We all looked at each other nervously. Sure, the majority of us knew what Sorting was, but only a rare few knew what it would entail. Tests on our magical ability? Would we have to perform spells in front of the whole student body? I gulped.

After a bit of an uphill walk that left me panting slightly, we arrived at the large, towering doors that were the entrance to the castle. With a happy glance back at us, Hagrid pushed the doors open and allowed us to enter.

"Whoa!" we chorused. It was beautiful! Portraits adorned the walls, and the figures in them seemed to actually be moving! There were suits of armour and beautifully carved statues; ornate decorations and floating candles; everything was alive with energy and magic. And I just couldn't get enough of it.

"Welcome," a female voice said. I looked back to a woman with black hair pulled harshly off her face and into a bun. She was wearing rectangular spectacles and a pointed, dark green hat. Robes of a deep jade adorned her body.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," she continued. "In a few moments, you will all enter the Great Hall in an orderly line of alphabetical order. Before you can be seated with your peers, you must all be Sorted in to your respective houses. Gryffindor –" James Potter let out a loud whoop, which resulted in a stern look from McGonagall, but she kept talking as if nothing had happened – "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Now, I would like you all to behave and not get into any trouble. I must check to see if Professor Dumbledore is ready."

With those words, she walked away. Severus turned to me. "So, what house do you want to be in, Lil?"

I pondered this for a moment. Two houses appealed to me above the others. "Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I believe," I told him.

McGonagall came back mere seconds later. "Are we all ready?" she asked. There was a murmured consent. "Then follow me."

We entered the Great Hall at the professor's heel, all of us staring in wonder at the ceiling that depicted a beautiful, lifelike version of the night sky. We had arranged ourselves in alphabetical order before Professor McGonagall returned, and she gave us an approving nod. The whole hall went silent upon our entry, prior to many students whispering in eagerness. There were four tables stretching from the back of the hall to the front, and I assumed each held one of the houses. Ahead of them was one final table, which faced us. It was full of adults, who I took to be the staff. And in the very middle, upon a gilded golden chair, perched the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore.

We came to a halt in the middle of two of the centre tables, ahead of a stool, upon which sat an old, raggedy-looking, pointed hat. The brims had begun to fray and the fabric itself looked very worn. There was a horizontal slit along the front.

I frowned when I felt somebody tug my hair. I glanced over my shoulder, only to see the two boys I met on the train. Their faces had gone red from their struggle not to laugh. My mouth twisted into a grimace; they were obviously troublemakers, too, seeing as neither of them were in alphabetical order. B and P were nowhere near each other, and B was ahead of E, not directly behind it.

With a small huff, I looked back to Professor McGonagall. She unraveled a long piece of parchment, and called out a name. "Aarens, Mackenzie."

A trembling girl stepped forward and made her way to the stool. McGonagall lifted the hat from the chair and indicated that Mackenzie sit down; she did so, and the hat was placed upon her head. Seconds later, the hat itself shrieked, "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of the tables began roaring and cheering, and a few boys even stood on the table in the excitement of the arrival of their new housemate.

"Avery, Achaius."

The Sorting Hat didn't even hesitate. "SLYTHERIN!" Another table began cheering and stomping, but it quickly died down.

"Black, Sirius." All the tables began to squirm in anticipation. Would Sirius Black follow the footsteps of all the people in his family before him, or prove them wrong?

Black pushed me out of the way and made his way confidently up to the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and the whole hall waited in absolute silence for over a minute until the hat finally called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

This time, three tables began to cheer, except the Slytherin one. I laughed, seeing their disappointed expressions and the elated ones of every other student. "Let's hope this one makes a difference," giggled a girl from the table closest to me.

A few more students were called up and Sorted into their new houses. I was busy admiring the hall, but was quickly snapped out of my reverie when Professor McGonagall called my name. "Evans, Lily."

I stiffened and slowly walked up to the stool. My limbs were shaking, and I bit my lip in nervousness. McGonagall placed the hat upon my head.

Hmm … I heard. My eyes widened beneath the brim of the hat; it was too large, and had fallen over my eyes. You're a difficult one. So clever, yes … but brave, too. You're kind, but you rarely get afraid. You could do well in Ravenclaw, perhaps, as you definitely have the brains and the skills required, but … well … better be … "GRYFFINDOR!" I bounced off the stool and over to the table that was applauding and shouting my name. I smiled at Severus as I walked past, but he just looked at me longingly as if he wished to join me. My grin fell. I sat at the front with the other new first-years, blatantly ignoring Black when he scooted over to allow a place for me. He sniggered at my indifference, and was one of the loudest to cheer when Potter, too, got Sorted into Gryffindor. Hooray.

Lots of students called my name and congratulated me upon my arrival into Gryffindor, and I just couldn't stop smiling – until Severus was Sorted into Slytherin. His sad, black eyes met mine as he made his way to his new table, but there was nothing we could do.

After everyone had been Sorted and all of the students had somewhat calmed, Professor Albus Dumbledore stood. His long white hair was topped by a tall, red hat covered in golden stars, and his beard that was long enough to be tucked into his belt had been plaited with multicolored ribbons.

"Welcome, students old and new," he greeted. "Now, before we begin, I would like to say a word.

"Gublihub.

"Dig in!"

-:-

The feast that we were served was absolutely delicious, and I couldn't stop wolfing down more and more food. I got into conversation with three girls in my year named Leslie, Alice and Marlene, and we were soon friends. Alice was a small girl with short brown hair and deep blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle with laughter; Marlene had long, dark hair that she had thrown up into a ponytail and brown eyes, and her face was always broken into a grin; and Leslie was tall and thin with wispy, silky blonde hair and light, dull green eyes. After the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Hello everyone, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! We have recently acquired, as the older students may have seen on their way in, a large, rather dangerous tree that goes by the name of the Whomping Willow. Treat this tree with care and respect and don't venture too close, for fear of injury. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind all students that magic in the corridors in between classes is prohibited. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds for those that do not wish to die a particularly painful death." He clicked his fingers, and the leftover food all disappeared as quickly as it had appeared in the first place. He smiled warmly at everybody seated. "Prefects, please escort first-years to their new common rooms in an orderly fashion. Enjoy your sleep, students, and the new school year!"

Everybody started to stand, and I followed their example. There was a commotion of noise and people shouting; Alice took my arm and steered me to the doors, Marlene and Leslie following not too far behind. I finally heard the call: "Gryffindor! This way, please! Gryffindor!" We all went after a boy with dark hair slicked back off his round face. He looked smart and proper, and was beckoning all the first-years to him.

Once we were all assembled by him, he began to walk, clearly expecting us to go after him; none of us really had a choice, so we did. Eventually, after climbing flights of stairs that actually moved, we stopped in front of a large portrait of a large lady dressed in a pink silk dress. She looked haughtily down at us.

"Godric's Sword," said the prefect, who had introduced himself as Christopher Smith. I was a bit confused for a moment, until the portrait swung open to reveal a small corridor that opened into a luxurious room filled with plush sofas and a blazing fireplace. It radiated warmth and comfort, and the whole room was an assortment of red and gold. The female prefect, a pretty girl who went by the name India Ramorez, smiled at our eager expressions.

"Feel free to enter," she laughed. We all rushed in, followed by the older Gryffindors who were more familiar with our new surroundings. We all began to explore, but India stopped us. "The boys' dormitories are to the left, and the girls' are to the right. The first-year rooms are the closest to the common room. You'll find your things already up in your rooms for you." The twelve new students that had been Sorted into Gryffindor – six girls and six boys, including Potter and Black – all rushed up the stairs to the dormitories.

Our room was nice and comfortable; I knew I was going to love it. The atmosphere was soft and inviting. As soon as we got in the other five, including two other girls called Grace and Laura, began to personalize their allocated bed-space, but I decided to wait until the morning arrived; I was exhausted! I bid the other girls goodnight and went to one of the lush four-poster beds that had my trunk at the foot.

I slipped into my pyjamas as soon as I had taken them out of my trunk and buried myself under the thick blankets. Aya, my grey kitten who had already been curled up on my bed, came up to cuddle up beside me. In no time at all, I had drifted off to sleep and was lost in a world of dreams.

-:-


	4. Potions and Pushpins

The next day I was sure I'd get lost simply trying to find my way back to the Great Hall, but the prefects guided the group of us. I stayed with Alice, Leslie and Marlene, but the ever-so-irritating presences of Black and Potter lingered behind us. They were laughing loudly, followed by the rest of the first-year Gryffindor boys.

I spotted Severus almost the moment I walked into the Great Hall. I ran to his side, ignoring the stares and outraged cries as I, a Gryffindor, sat myself at their table, beside one of their own.

While we were eating our food, mystified gasps came from the newer members of the student body. I followed their gazes and looked up, to see hundreds of owls soaring straight into the Great Hall. I was surprised when one dropped a letter on my plate, but when I looked around, the same thing was happening to practically everybody, as well as a few extras for people from their families.

Our letters included our weekly schedules, and a small map of the school for every first-year. I had Potions with Professor Slughorn, Transfiguration with McGonagall and Defense Against the Dark Arts with a man called Professor Hanks for the day. Severus and I only had one class together, but it was good enough for me, as long as I got to see him.

I bid him goodbye a small while later and found my way to my roommates. I looked over to see that Black and Potter had made friends with the other first-year boys in our house, but were much closer to one pair than the other: two boys whose names were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The whole group was now joking boisterously, and a few others cast them irritated glances.

We made our way to the Potions classroom in the dungeons, dutifully following the directions on our maps. After getting lost multiple times, the six of us made our way in together. We were welcomed by a short, plump man, who had a bushy moustache sitting atop his upper lip. He smiled warmly at the group of us when we went to take our seats.

Our class was shared with the Ravenclaws. They wore ties of a blazing blue and bronze; the total opposite to the warm colours that we had of gold and red. I was seated beside Alice, and we both swiftly pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill from each of our bags before lapsing into small conversation while we waited for the class to begin. Black and Potter sat together in front of us, and I rolled my eyes. Their behaviour made it clear that sooner or later, they would cause some sort of trouble, but the person who had greeted us gave no indication that he had seen them. He just kept on smiling.

The rather round man came to stand in front of us all. "Welcome to your first Potions lesson!" he said cheerfully. "First-year students need to know most basic ingredients and brews by the end of the year. However, if you have a particular knack when it comes to potions, be sure that I can teach you as much as you desire!" He laughed to himself. "My name? Professor Slughorn." With a simple flick of his wand, words began to appear on the blackboard behind him. I was awed just as much as I had been the first time I saw magic, back in Severus's house.

-:-

I knew nothing about nothing when it came to potions.

Honestly! Luckily, since it was our first lesson, we weren't asked to brew anything in our cauldrons, but he asked us many theoretic questions and examined our basic knowledge of the subject. I caught on quickly, but I got so bored and confused by the end that Alice and Marlene had to drag me out by my elbows so that I didn't go the wrong way when we were finally dismissed.

The group of us headed out of the dungeons and up several flights of stairs, arriving on the fourth floor, according to Grace. We had decided that only one of us should regularly check the map, and she volunteered.

"Okay, guys, to the left now," she directed. "Then a right and through the closest door. That's it!" She tossed her curly, auburn hair over her shoulder and grinned.

We made our way to the classroom without too much trouble. On each desk were a few items, and in front of the class stood Professor McGonagall, her robes now a beautiful, flowing navy-blue. "Wands out!" she called, once the class – a mixture of Hufflepuffs, adorned in yellow and black, their house crest of a badger sewn upon their breasts, and Gryffindors, proudly baring their trademark lion.

"As you should all know by now, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall," she said. "Transfiguration is the art of turning one object into another. For example –" She withdraws her wand from her pocket and points it to an owl that flies about near the ceiling. She mutters a few quick words, and the owl transforms in less than a second to a plastic cup. The cup falls swiftly to the ground, but just before it hits the floor, McGonagall points her wand at it and it is, once again, an owl.

The whole class chorused different sounds of amazement. "Wow!"

"Whoa!"

"How did she …?"

"I wanna do that!"

I, too, was staring at her in mystified awe, but my eyes caught Potter's. He grinned at me, and nudged Black, who was again beside him. The boys sniggered as Potter ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"Hush," shushed McGonagall. "Today, we shall start with the basics. I would like each of you to attempt to turn a push-pin to a single round stone, using a particular spell. Repeat after me. Duro."

"Duro," went the class.

"Good. Now point your wands at your pins and move them like this as you utter the spell." She moved her wand gracefully through the air. "You may begin."

-:-

I was already worn out and ready for bed when we were dismissed, and it was only lunch time! The thought quickly came to me that my next class would be with the Slytherins and, through them, Severus – that considerably brightened my mood.

"You know," said Marlene, through a mouthful of food, "I never mastered that spell. Do we have to get it done for homework?" She groaned. "I'm done for. I sucked at it."

"Same," muttered Alice. "Lily was fantastic. How do you do it, Lily? I come from a pureblood family and I'm not nearly as good as you."

I snorted. "Me? Good? You're joking."

"You turned the pin into a stone before any of the other students, and within five minutes of being given the task," Marlene stated.

I huffed. "I wasn't that good. I just did exactly what McGonagall said."

"She didn't even give us proper instructions! She just told us to do it," giggled Laura, a small, bubbly girl with wavy brown locks.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

-:-

We all made our way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom without much trouble. When we reached the classroom, my eyes fell on Severus, clearly waiting for me by the door.

"How has your day been, Lily?" he asked me. He ignored my friends completely, and, after a final glance at me, they entered the class. I shrugged. "Tiring, but good," I said. I grinned at him. "I love it here."

He smiled back, but it seemed a bit … vacant. I tried not to think too hard about that, and entered the room, Severus following behind me. We sat together and waited for the class to begin. I hardly even listened to Professor Hanks – a tall man with short grey hair, who looked as if he was once a Quidditch enthusiast. I just couldn't pay too much attention. We didn't do any spell work, and there wasn't much writing needed. He just talked. It was only first day, though, and I hoped I'd find the other lessons more interesting.

When we were dismissed at last, I said goodbye to Severus and went to the Great Hall for dinner. I wasn't even listening to the conversations the other five girls were having; I was absolutely exhausted.

Once we had finished our meals, I trudged up to the Gryffindor common room and into the dorms, waving goodbye to everybody else. I didn't even have enough energy to frown in irritation at the four boys huddled in a corner – Black, Potter, Remus and Peter. I just collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes, enveloping my world in a blanket of the thickest black.


	5. Flying Lessons

Discalmer:** I AM NOT in ANY WAY J.K. Rowling….I wish I had that type of brilliance… But I would like to give my editor a HUGE Thank you because this story is wonderful! Editor: **_**xXjaziXx**_

I woke up the next morning, hearing movement in my room. I sat up and stretched with a yawn, ruffling my tangled hair before saying a bright, "Good morning!"

After our whole dormitory had gotten dressed we made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, with some help from a kindly prefect.

Severus shyly came over to the Gryffindor table to sit by me, where he was greeted by scepticalism and disdainful glares from my housemates, plus relentless teasing from Potter and Black.

We were all excited to find that the only lesson that the first-years had today was Flying. I'd been looking forward to riding a broom since the first time I heard about them, but I was a bit scared for when the moment would actually arrive. That fear was only intensified when everyone started chattering excitedly about it and Severus explained what we were probably going to do.

At twelve, Severus got to his feet from where we had been sitting in the library, doing homework together for Transfiguration.

"Come on," he said, "we have to go down to the pitch." I suppose I must have looked scared, because he smiled at me and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Lily. Almost everyone's a beginner, not just you."

I sighed and reluctantly got up, following Severus outside as he made his way to the Quidditch pitch.

On the field, a large number of grungy broomsticks were already laid out for each student.

Our teacher, a strict-looking lady named Madam Hooch, gave brisk instructions to the large class while Potter and Black smirked from behind her, their faces expressing the fact that they'd both already flown before.

Alice, Leslie and Marlene stood by me, too. They saw how terrified I was and Alice reassuringly said, "Everything's going to be okay, Lily. Don't worry."

Madam Hooch glanced sternly at us and blew her whistle, making sure to have everybody's attention before she continued. "Today we will learn to summon our brooms, do a gentle lift off, and land securely back on the ground. I would like you all to grab a broom from the pile and stand spread out in an orderly line, facing me."

We did as she said, with brooms in hands as we waited anxiously for her next words.

"Now," she said, "on the count of three, I would like you all to hold your hand steadily over your broom and say _up_, nice and clearly. Are you ready? One, two, three —"

"Up!" we chorused.

Nearly everyone's broom did something completely different. Some shot straight into their owner's waiting hand, while others twitched and rolled about. Some didn't move at all. Mine was part of the latter, while, to my annoyance, Potter and Black already had theirs and were engaging in a mock sword fight.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and said, "Very good to all those who had some success! To the rest, concentrate and command your broom like you would, say, a dog. Make it do what you want it to. Be firm — but remember to ask politely. Rudeness will cause ... bad results, let me just say.

"Now, shall we try again? On three once more. One, two, THREE!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle, seemingly yellow eyes glinting as they passed over us.

I concentrated on my broom and courteously but forcefully tried to coax it up without going any closer. No luck. I really just wanted to pick it up and get this over with, but I knew I couldn't. I sighed in frustration when Madam Hooch openly declared we would be out here as long as it took.

I focused so hard it felt like my brain was going to burst. "Up!" I squeaked. To my immense relief, my broom finally flew into my hand. I automatically gripped the smooth wood and held onto it so hard it my knuckles started to scream in protest. I loosened my grip just a little so my knuckles wouldn't turn stark white.

After I got my broom up I looked around to see who was still having trouble. Somewhat nearby, Peter Pettigrew — the newest friend of Potter and Black — was still struggling, squeaking the command to a broom that was evidently not listening.

A few more minutes passed until he was the final student who had not had any success. There was a loud bang from inside the castle, and while Madam Hooch had her back turned, Pettigrew snatched it off the ground. Black guffawed in laughter and Potter slapped Pettigrew an exultant high-five.

When Madam Hooch turned back around a few seconds later, she smiled in pleasure. "Great!" she exclaimed. "Now, everyone, please mount your brooms."

Shaking, I did as she said, following the actions of those of whom surely knew what they were doing.

She looked about at all of us. "On three, I want you to all push gently on the ground and rise about a foot in the air, just for starters," she instructed. "Do you all understand me?"

The class droned a "Yes, Madam Hooch."

"Wonderful. On my whistle!" She raised it to her lips. "One ... two ... three!" She gave a sharp blow, the shrill sound piercing my ears and causing me to wince.

Around me, people started to slowly rise from the ground. I gulped and, drugged on a sudden rush of bravery, followed their examples.

We all hovered for a moment or so, until Madam Hooch blowed her whistle once more and told us to lower ourselves back onto steady grass.

"Good!' she called. "Now, again, only I want you all to go around about twenty feet in the air. Do not do anything reckless or break my commands, else you risk a meeting with the headmaster! Am I understood?"

There are nods of consent, and she grunted in satisfaction. "Ob my whistle, then. One, two, three!" The whistle sounded again, and we all raised ourselves off the ground a second time.

My hands gripped the handle of the broom in a deathly grip, but my grimace develops into a grin — albeit slightly hesitant — as I realize that, hey! _I'm flying_! I'm really, truly _flying_.

Other first-years rose higher and higher, while some even began to experiment with small turns and maneuvers. From below, Madam Hooch could be heard clapping and cheering us on, shouting encouraging words.

Severus hovered by me, our expressions mirroring one another; hesitant yet joyful. I giggled as he nearly slipped off whilst trying to fix his cloak.

Mere seconds later, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and instructed us on how to land. We began the shaky descent, which, in all honesty, was much harder than the ascent.

I started to consent to her demands, when I felt someone bump into me. I shrieked as my body slipped from my broom and I plummeted towards the ground, which suddenly looked rock hard.

Air rushed past me in a deafening roar, and then —

And then it was black.


	6. Pomfrey's Patient and Potter's Paint

"I'm so sorry, Lily! I didn't mean to knock into you!"

I blearily opened my eyes to see Severus's worried gaze. "It's okay Sev," I assured him groggily. I cringed as I sat up.

"Be careful, dear," Madam Pomfrey said in a motherly tone. "You fell right on your back so it's going to be sore."

I did as she said, slowly lowering myself back until I was lying down again, head propped up on the white feathered pillows.

Severus sat on the edge of my bed and frowned lightly, saying, "So I'm forgiven?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Good," he breathed, then got to his feet. "I've got lessons ..." he explained unhappily, waving me farewell as he made his way out.

Madam Pomfrey later informed me that I had to be in here all week, possibly longer. I was groaning and complaining about this when my roommates — my friends — walked in, along with another girl I vaguely recognized.

"Lily!" they chorused.

"Are you okay?"

"We thought you were a goner!"

"We're so sorry Lily!"

"Oh, we hope you're alright!"

"Are you feeling better?"

I was being attacked by chatter from my dorm-mates, and winced as the loud noises flooded my sensitive ears. They saw and quieted, coming over to give me kind hugs by my bed.

They sat on the edge and Grace grinned. "Lily," she said, gesturing to the new girl, "Jenn. Jenn —" she gestured to me — "Lily."

"Hi," said Jenn, smiling and waving. "I saw you fall from the classroom and was worried — and scared. I'm in Ravenclaw," she explained at my inquisitive expression. Jen was a thin girl, her hair — a middling shade of brown — reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of dark chocolate, framed by long, thick lashes.

We found ourselves discussing everything to do with magic, from Hogwarts to Diagon Alley, vampires to bloodlines. It turned out that, just like me, Jenn and Leslie were Muggle-borns, while Alice and Marlene were from respectable pureblood families.

They told me all about the war, too. About a formidable Dark wizard called Voldemort — whose name was tabooed — and his hatred for Muggle-borns, his fight to make the world free of non-magical beings and only inhabited by the true wizards. The purebloods.

I tried not to let this information trouble me, but Severus had informed me of it, too. While the girls made it sound really light, his tone was somber, and I couldn't help thinking ... what trouble was on the horizon?

-:-

The next week went by in a flash, with my new friends stopping by every once in a while. Whether it was Sev, Jenn, Leslie, Marlene, Alice, or even Grace and Laura, we always had a great time. Sev showed me how to play wizard chess and Alice told us all about trading chocolate frog cards. The bonus, of course, was the chocolate itself. I would have to repay them all somehow, someway, someday if I could.

The craziest thing happened the day before I was supposed to be let out, though. Somehow a student had levitated paint balloons in the nearest hallway. All day I heard people screaming and shrieking when they found a special surprise of paint being splattered on their heads. Leslie especially was not happy after a huge slab of bright pink paint was thrown onto her newly-brushed hair. I for one thought that pink was definitely her color, but she was not very amused when I told her that.

Alice thought it was pretty funny as well. When Leslie was washing her hair out and supposedly going to the headmaster, Jenn, Alice, Marlene and I giggled to ourselves about her mishap with the paint.

-:-

The day I got out of the hospital wing, the first thing I did was go outside. It felt so good to be back in the warmth and sunlight.

When I went back to the common room, however, I found piles and piles of homework waiting to be started. It was going to be a long night…


	7. Fear of a Name

**CHAPTERRR 7! Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling as I don't think J.K is writing this when she should be studying for a math test! **

**I love that I can write a chapter of this in about 5 minutes but it takes me three hours to write an essay! Anyways…. Edited by****xXjaziXx and may I say….AMAZING editor and writer! **

**Rated T for…Teen!**

**;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

It was hard for me to do anything truly enjoyable for the next week and a half due to the amount of schoolwork I had missed. They were really giving lots.

Leslie, Grace and Jenn would stay up and help me through it in the library, and when curfew hit, we parted with Jenn and went back to the Gryffindor common room to continue. Alice and Marlene would assist during the day, but they were definitely not night people. If they didn't get their sleep they became … irritable.

Severus once offered to let me look at his papers but I am no cheater. I turned him down at once when he proposed the offer.

"Why would you even let me?" I asked him in the library one day.

He shrugged. "Because we're friends, Lily," he said, as if his reason was the most obvious thing in the world.

Apparently he didn't like hearing that even the best of friends shouldn't let someone cheat off them, because he soon went to hang out with two of his new Slytherin roommates and friends, Avery and Mulciber. To put the least, they weren't very friendly.

Actually, they were downright rude, making it to the top of my hit list, along with Potter and Black. I didn't understand how Severus could stay with such impolite people.

The first Friday after I'd been released from the hospital wing, Severus found me studying in the library — where I was every single day now, making a goal to finish all my homework by at least Sunday. That was when he introduced me to the two boys.

It was a very brief meeting, really. Severus was helping me with some Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, but was soon dragged away by the groaning, impatient Avery glaring in the background.

A minute or so after they left to eat their next meal in the Great Hall, no other than James Potter strutted over to sit by me.

"Hello, Evans." He smirked at me from across the table.

"Potter." I didn't look up.

He not-so-slyly looked down my paper to peer at the question I was trying to complete. He grinned smugly. "The answer to number nine is unforgivable curses, you know."

"Sure it is," I replied, not trusting his answer.

His eyes opened widely. "Do you not believe me Evans? Me? James Potter?" he gasped mockingly.

"Why should I?" I asked dryly.

Potter grinned again, and said, "Because, Evans, I am right. Page 295." Then he swiftly swiped the book from my hands and flipped to a page a long way from where I was, before sliding it back to me. Surely enough, the page revealed that Potter's answer was correct.

"You surely don't know who my father is if you think I wouldn't know this stuff," snorted Potter. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "He is in charge of Magical Law Enforcement department at the Ministry of Magic, and often works with the Aurors to try to bring down Voldemort."

I gasped. Potter narrowed his eyes. "What?"

I blinked once. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" I hissed. "Are you crazy, Potter?"

There was a pause, and then he began to laugh. I was being deadly serious and he — laughed — at — me! I seethed in anger. Of course.

Once he'd calmed somewhat, he said sarcastically, "Yes Evans, I'm crazy. Absolutely insane." He rolled his hazel eyes. His grin faded, and his face turned serious, "Look I know most wizards — and witches — don't say his name but my family does. It's just how I grew up, I guess. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

He checked his golden watch, his initials carved into the side. "Well Evans," he sighed, "I appear to be late for dinner. I promised I would meet Sirius, Remus and Peter at six, and it's now quarter past." He got to his feet and headed out then, without another word to me.

I thought about what he said as I put my books away and made my way to the Great Hall. I sat with Leslie, Marlene, and Laura at dinner. and despite engaging in their conversations, my mind was elsewhere.

I came to the conclusion that, no matter how rude and downright _annoying_ he was, Potter was right.

I decided to call Voldemort by his name at that moment. Why should I increase my fear by refusing to utter a name? I grimaced and silently made my way to the common room to continue my work.


	8. Home

**Happy February and I've got to say who is going to see **_**Women In Black?**_** Looks great and Dan Radcliffe is in it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, if you recognize it, it's not mine : )**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** Lily's Evans story from the time before, during, and after Hogwarts. She will meet a strange boy named Severus, fall in love to the boy she used to despise, and have a child. This is gonna be EPIC, dont miss out! Editted by xXjaziXx

**Amazing editior that deserves all the love in the world, but no homo: xXjaziXx **

The next month flew by quickly, and soon enough it was Halloween — one of my favourite holidays, right beside Christmas.

When Severus, Jenn, and all the people in my dorm made our way into the Great Hall, we were in awe of the spooky feel that had invaded it. With at least a thousand glowing jack-o-lanterns and real bats soaring by the ceiling, which happened to be depicting a brilliant thunderstorm — needless to say, it was quite a sight. Not to mention the mounds of colorful candy lying on the tables. The feast was beginning and there were murmurs of Halloween memories of past all down the Gryffindor table.

Once we had sat down and parted ways with Sev and Jenn, Black had the nerve to ask me, "Hey, Evans, what's Halloween in the Muggle world like?" A smirk garbed his lips.

I ignored him, but then Alice spoke up. "Lily, I actually think Sirius was interested. He acts like that for everything." She rolled her eyes. "Don't take it to heart. The majority of purebloods really don't know what Muggle Halloween is like. It's cool to think about it."

I smiled at her; Alice was so considerate. Much more so than Black and his friends — I knew Black was probably trying to make a joke about me being a Muggle-born.

Marlene asked what Halloween was like in the Muggle world in a more caring tone that, I added afterwards, Potter and Black could learn from.

I answered her by saying, "Well, we dress up in costumes and go door to door asking for candy. It's fun." I smiled, but that faded as I realized that for the first time, my parents must have been taking Tuney by herself — without me.

Leslie must have seen this realization and home sickness on my face because she quickly asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I muttered. Sighing, I relented and added, "Just missing home a bit I suppose."

Leslie put her arm that wasn't holding her drink around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Lily!" she said cheerfully. "You'll be home soon for Christmas!" She beamed and went back to eating candy.

Leslie's statement turned out to be true; the next two months were gone in a heartbeat and before I knew it, I was on the Hogwarts Express with Severus, going back to King's Cross. Back home! To Mum and Dad and Tuney. I'd missed them all terribly.

After talking to Sev, Jenn, Grace and Laura for a while, reading, playing a few games of wizard's chess on Sev's scraggily old board, working on my Transfiguration essay, and taking a well-deserved nap, we had arrived at the station.

Sev had to shake me to wake me awake when we got there. I was groggy from sleep, but nevertheless excited to see the bustling and chatty families through the windows. I grabbed my bags and ran out, overjoyed to see my parents and scowling sister — at least when her eyes fell on Severus. She still hadn't forgiven him for the time we looked through her mail.

Mum gave me a hug and Daddy kissed me softly on my cheek, which was flushed red from the warm air and the happiness I was feeling. After Dad took my bags and Petunia greeted Aya, who she'd always had a soft spot for, we walked to the car, as dingy as ever. Mum and Dad were up front while Tuney, Severus and myself took the back. My sister completely ignored my friend, instead taking turns with me as we petted Aya's silky fur, the cat purring loudly in my lap.

Dad dropped Severus off at his house before driving back home.

I walked inside once we had arrived and straight into my room. It looked much the same as I left it back in September. As much as I loved Hogwarts, I was glad to be home for a few weeks.

Dinner was rather enjoyable; my parents certainly had lots of questions about Hogwarts. They bombarded me with questions about my classes, teachers, dormitory, and my friends. I told them everything, a smile on each of our faces the whole time. Petunia said little, her face expressionless.

Afterwards, with a yawn and a stretch and a goodnight to each of my family members, I went to bed. The sheets themselves seemed to welcome me inside their folds.

In the morning, I was woken by Aya pouncing softly on a loose string hanging from one of my blankets. I laughed and picked up my grey kitten, carrying her downstairs while Jess, Tuney's tabby cat, looked strangely at her.

I set Aya on her feet and dressed in a hurry, eager to go outdoors once I'd eaten my breakfast. Severus greeted me enthusiastically, already at the playground.

This became my daily routine, rarely broken. When I was with Severus, we would do homework, and play games, enjoying one another's company.

On Christmas Eve, I got a letter from Marlene, Leslie, and Alice who had all volunteered to spend the holidays at school. They said that nothing special had happened since they were almost the only people there, and that the castle looked strange being so uninhabited.

When I woke up on Christmas morning, the bottom of the tree was piled with presents. From Mum and Dad I got a new jacket and pretty leather journal. Petunia gave me a hand-knitted pair of blue gloves. From Severus and Mrs. Eileen, I received chocolate frogs, sugar-quills, and a packet Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.

The Snapes came over for supper, so Severus's parents got to know mine a bit better — Sev hoped that this meant we'd see each other even more. Petunia frowned when she heard him say that, but I laughed and said, "Yes! That would be fantastic!"

A week later, I stayed over at Severus's house to celebrate the New Year, staying awake past midnight. It was finally 1972! It dawned on me that this year I'd begin my second year at Hogwarts and finish my first. I couldn't wait!

Each of my friends sent me letters saying for each occasion, and Jenn's present arrived a few days before New Years, late in the mail. It was an undying lily, which opened and closed just like the one I had shown Petunia so long ago. I had smiled and placed the flourishing white blossom beside my bed.

Grace and Laura sent me a joint present, arriving on the eve of Christmas — four novels that they had bought from Diagon Alley, knowing the pleasure I took in reading. I had immersed myself in the first as soon as the packaging tore and revealed it.

Marlene, Leslie and Alice had each explained in their letters that their presents would be given to me at Hogwarts; it was harder for them to buy and send them, seeing as they had stayed at school. In return for the kindness of them all, I had sent a gift to all six girls.

The day before school I had to go back flew by, and then we were back at the station. It was hard saying goodbye once again, but I would see my family again soon. Mum reminded me to send them a letter on my birthday, the twenty-seventh.

We got back to Hogwarts late that night and Sev and I took the carriages instead of the boats this time. I was glad because it would not feel good to take a dip in that water at this time of the year. The carriages seemed nice, but I couldn't help but wondering what spell would make them pull themselves and when I would be learning it.

When we got to the castle, I bid Severus goodnight as he had to go to the dungeons while I was going to Gryffindor tower. I hiked the many stairs and arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait. She was fast asleep, and wasn't going to be happy to be woken up.

I knocked softly. "Excuse me?" I said quietly. The Fat Lady's eyes fluttered open slightly. "The password is _beatus anni_."

More awake now, the Fat Lady swung her portrait forth unhappily, huffing about kids coming in so late. I walked through the tunnel and entered the common room, a smile finding its way to my face at the familiarity of the scene.

I was truly home.

-:-

**So now that you've read this, I think it would be kind if you would review…If you liked it, GREAT! Constructive Crit. is helpful also! So you've read, now review! ;)**


	9. If looks could kill

**Chapter NINE! Again, I must say that I love my beta for she makes this story so AMAZING. xXjaziXx! Thank you! Oh and thank you all that have favourited, story alerted and reviewed! It means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry what's-his-name…or his parents for that matter! **

**Enjoy! xoxo HedwigandHarry**

After settling back in, sleeping in late the next day, and receiving presents from Leslie, Alice and Marlene, Sev and I hung out by Black Lake.

We talked about everything, Sev and I, everything that had happened since we met. I felt somewhat like the same person, but in reality, my life had been flipped upside down from the way it was.

After a few hours down at the murky lake, Sev and I were both lying down in the grass reading. He was reading a battered, used Charms textbook, one of his worst subjects, and I was immersed in my shining Potions book.

While we lay in the green grass that was tingling with life, no other than Black and Potter strutted up, flanked by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. It was quite easy to tell that Potter and Black were the leaders of the group.

Potter gave me a haughty greeting, "Hello Evans," followed by a wink. I curled my lip. He disgusted me.

"What do you want Potter?" I snapped back coldly.

"Aw nothin' Evans, don't get your knickers in a wad, just stopping in on our dear old friend Snivellus," Black said with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

Sev got to his feet and pulled out his wand. The look in his eyes showed that he wasn't going to attack – he was defending. He must have known what Potter and Black were about to do, but hell, even someone as daft as Herman Sheer, a Hufflepuff in our year, would have known they were here to terrorize my friend.

I jumped up and pulled out my wand as well. James eyed me carefully and then pulled his gaze back to the tip of Sev's wand.

I was too engaged in a staring match with Black to really notice Potter. My eyes started to burn, the intensity growing each second that I kept them open. All Black could do was laugh at me, before he removed his heavy gaze and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus."

Suddenly Severus's whole body stiffened and he fell to the ground.

I ran over to him, although I didn't withdraw my wand. After looking over Sev, I looked up at Black. "Take it off," I said quietly.

Black looked at me. "What?" he taunted.

I glared up at him and yelled loudly, "Take it OFF!"

He smirked at me and said, "What if I don't want to, Evans?"

If looks could kill, Sirius Black would have been dead fifty times over. I got to my feet.

"Then I will _make _you," I snarled.

Potter, Pettigrew, and Black looked at each other and burst out in fits of laughter. Remus simply rolled his eyes.

I grinned mischievously at them and then said a spell I had been working on constantly in Charms, the one that Professor Flitwick had incessantly complimented me on. I grinned and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

In a second, all four of them were suspended in mid-air. I then muttered the counter curse to the full-body bind. After that Severus and I huffed off, but I had to counteract my curse first.

-:-

A few weeks later I was walking down the halls when Severus ran up next to me, his long, greasy black hair flying all around his pale face. "Hello Lily," he greeted.

I smiled and said, "Hi Sev!"

"Happy birthday!" He beamed at me.

Was it really the thirty already? I checked my agenda. It was! I laughed and said, "Thanks! You remembered before I did." How I didn't know I was already twelve, I wasn't sure.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and not soon after, Leslie, Alice, and Marlene slid into the spots beside to me.

"Happy birthday Lily!" Leslie squealed and handed me a little box with a bow on top.

Alice and Marlene said their birthday wishes as well and also offered little presents.

I opened Leslie's which contained a red and gold scarf made of fine, silky material. "I got it over Christmas break. I hope you like it," she said. I hugged her and assured her that I loved it.

Marlene gave me a box of candy which she had had ordered in from Honeydukes, a store in Hogsmeade. It had all my favourites which I had tried on the train and a few brands I hadn't even laid eyes on.

Alice also gave me a box of chocolate frogs which they all knew to be my absolute favourites.

The whole day I got showered with birthday wishes and presents from friends. The best thing about the day was that when I got back into my dormitory there was a letter and a present from home. I recognized my mum's fancy scrawl on the envelope with a bit of nostalgia.

When I opened the fat envelope, three letters drifted out and fell softly onto my bed. I opened the one with my mum's handwriting first.

'Lily,' it read.

'Happy twelfth birthday darling. I hope you've had a wonderful day. We miss you quite a lot around here, though it's only been a short few weeks. The house felt empty when you left to go back to school. I hope you enjoy your birthday present. It seemed only fitting that you should have it.

I love and miss you. Happy birthday!

Love,

Mum.'

Lily felt her eyes prick up with tears as she read her mum's letter. After she was done, she moved onto branded with her father's messy scrawl.

'My dearest Lily-Flower,

How are you doing? We quite miss you at home. Happy birthday dear! I remember the day you were born perfectly – January the thirtieth, 1960. One of the best days of my life. You make me so proud, Lily. You really do.

Find any cute boys at school? If you did, remember not to bring them home for old dad to meet, unless it's Severus. Wait, you two are only friends, right? If you weren't, he wouldn't be so cute anymore.

Ah, well, I'm just teasing. You're too young to have a boyfriend, anyway. (I'm not teasing about that!)

Love and miss you! Have a very happy birthday! We'll do something for you when you come home for Easter or summer break!

Dad.'

I then decided to leave Tuney's letter for last. I picked up the box and shook it lightly. Something thunked about inside, so I slid the lid up and off.

It was a scrapbook, full of pictures of our family. There was even one of me and Sev from New Year's. It was beautiful. I looked into the bottom and there was a single, glittering golden galleon. It had a note on it.

'To Miss Lily Evans, from Mrs. Eileen, Mr. Tobias, and Severus. Happy birthday sweetheart!'

I flipped through the scrapbook and then lightly picked up Tuney's letter.

'Dear Lily,

Happy birthday. I hope you're having a good time.

-Petunia.'

I didn't mind the short length, or that mum probably had made Tuney write it. The thing that made me the most upset was that Petunia hadn't said 'love from Tuney', like always. It was just Petunia now.


	10. There's Danger Looming

The rest of the term was flying by just as the whole year had. I was constantly bustling around with my first year going so fast it was almost a blur in front of my eyes. Exams were now only three weeks away and the pressure was on, knowing they would affect the rest of our schooling. Every waking moment of free time was spent cramming in more information for the exams. I honestly couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be a seventh year – torturous, I'd bet.

Even Potter and Black, who never studied for anything what-so-ever, were in the library with the rest of the hushed students much of the time. I usually studied there or by the Black Lake.

On the day of our second-last exam, History of Magic, with Professor Binns, none of us even touched our breakfast or even went down to the Great Hall. We sat in our room, our heads bent over our textbooks as we checked to see if we'd missed anything. At ten o'clock we all headed down to Professor Binns's classroom, quizzing each other on the way.

"… he discovered what? ..."

"… 1782, 1786, and 1790! Got it! ..."

"… The twelve uses of dragon's blood, Dumbledore discovered those! I have no idea what they are, though …"

We trudged along the corridors and quietly lined up outside the classroom. Professor Binns glided out and beckoned us in with a wave of his hand. Mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the tall windows, illuminating thousands of dust mites floating through the air in the aged room.

The ghostly teacher asked two Hufflepuffs to pass out the exam papers and then he monotonously said, "Begin."

I breathed in and looked down at my paper. This was going to be a long exam.

Later, when I was done and dismissed with both of my exams for the day, it was actually quite dark outside. I walked down the corridor alone at a slow pace. I'd told my friends to go ahead without me.

It was a relief to know all the exams were over. I didn't think I did too badly, but I was happy that the much needed summer

"They may need to be sent home early, Minerva," I heard a velvety voice say.

"Are you sure, sir? Death Eaters, trying to attack the castle?"McGonagall replied.

"Yes." The smooth voice said solemnly. I now knew who this was –Dumbledore. I had yet to officially meet the old man, but I recognized his voice from his countless words before every meal in the Great Hall.

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. Voldemort's followers… trying to get in the castle.

I ran back to the common room as fast as I could, red waves flying behind me.

"Flobber worms," I panted to the Fat Lady.

"Precisely, thank you Lily," she said with a smile. She'd liked me ever since I waited patiently for her to return to her painting one evening instead of, well, doing the opposite.

As I stepped through the door, I saw many of the Gryffindors huddled around a window, watching blue flares light up the moonlit, quiet sky. When I entered a few of them turned, and I saw the faces of a few people light up when they realized it was me.

"Lily!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"LILY! Where have you been?"

They ran to my side, expressing their previous worry, but fell silent as Professor McGonagall swept into the common room.

"Children, you will all be going home as soon as possible," she told us all. "If you know of any other students in the same neighbourhood as you, please group with them. We will be using Floo powder as a means of transportation rather than the train."

Panic struck as we were hustled to the Great Hall. I clutched Leslie and Marlene's arms and stayed very close to the prefects.

That's when we heard a giant, bone-chilling crash as the windows shattered and there was a flash of eerie green light.

The prefects hurried us into the Great Hall where I ran to Severus, who was straining his head to find me in the crowd.

"Hey," I said quietly and stood beside him. My hands were shaking.

Dumbledore got onto the podium where he gave the beginning of the year speech. "Quiet!" I heard him say faintly. McGonagall scowled and Dumbledore frowned, raising his wand to his forehead and yelling, "QUIET!"

He looked pleased at the success he had that time, but this faded as he began to spoke. "As I'm sure you all know, you are being sent home early due to an attack on the school." The noise started to build up once more, but Professor Dumbledore held up a hand and, eventually, we all fell silent. "Please remain calm. Your bags are going to be sent after you by the house elves once you have all departed. We want no one to be hurt, but know this – this will not be your last time at Hogwarts, except for you seventh years. I'm sorry that your farewell from the school must be like this, but there is no other option available." He grimaced, then added, "We will resume school next year." He looked to McGonagall. "If you will, please escort the first years to their respective fireplaces."

Along one wall, fourteen fireplaces were lined up side-by-side, presumably two for each year level. I held tightly onto Sev's arm but lost sight of all my other friends.

Eventually our turn came to be at the head of the line, and we stepped into the fireplace. I was trembling from nervousness, but Severus knew perfectly well what he was doing. He made sure I was still holding onto him before he grabbed a handful of sand-like powder from McGonagall and let it fall, yelling, "Spinners End!"

Hogwarts disappeared in a swirl of green flames and, not even two seconds later, we landed in the fireplace of Severus's home.

"FINE!" I heard someone scream.

"FINE!" screamed another, deeper voice. Severus and I exchanged grim glances.

I felt guilty; Sev had to come home to his parents fighting relentlessly while I knew mine would be overjoyed to see me – though no doubt worried once they realized why I had been sent home early.

I smiled sadly at him and whispered, "Bye, Sev." I held Aya tighter – I hadn't released her since I we went down to the Great Hall – and walked to the front door, making my own way out.

When I got outside, I ran up the steep street, over the hill, past the playground and straight home. I opened the door and stepped inside, letting Aya run free as I ran to my parents, who still gripped their warm coffee mugs. "Mummy! Daddy!" I exclaimed excitedly.

They looked at me and a second later I was being hugged and welcomed back, but all I could really think about was what was taking place at that very moment back at Hogwarts and the danger looming on the horizon for all of us.


End file.
